


Work Distractions

by ShipArmada (SarahSelene)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Chirrut is a distraction, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Sorry if you thought this would be good smut, Young Baze reflects on how sucky hormones are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/ShipArmada
Summary: Baze tries to work, and Chirrut is needy





	Work Distractions

Baze hated being young. Sometimes all he wanted was to be an old man who had seen it all. Moments like these, when all he wanted was to focus on his studies, his eyes sliding over the scroll in his lap… and his partner and lover was laying in the nearby bed, naked as the day he was born, and whining.

“Baaaaaaaaaaze,” Chirrut murmured, wiggling his hips on the bed and looking back at baze  at the desk. “Baze, I need you.”

“You do not,” Baze said. “You’ve got a hand.” Baze made the mistake of looking up from the scroll in his lap, seeing Chirrut’s naked, muscular body on the bed. A body that was pure muscle, lean muscles that were strong as wire and never seemed to stop moving. His back was to him, all planes and angles and-. Baze took a deep breath and turned back to his scroll. No, Chirrut wasn’t going to win this time.

Chirrut grinned, rolling onto his back slowly, spreading his legs. “Well sure I do… but you’re much more fun.” Chirrut’s hand slid over his chest. “Come on, I’ll let you bite me…”

Baze cleared his throat. Damn Chirrut. His body was reacting to that. “Chirrut, I have to finish these translations.”

Chirrut smirked and he reached down, stroking himself slowly. He knew he was winning. Damn him. “The translations will still be there,” Chirrut muttered, laying his head down. “That scroll has been in the library for thousands of years, it’s not going to run away now.”

Baze shook his head. “Chirrut…”

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Chirrut said. “Or come join me.”

Baze paused, let out a hot breath, set down the scroll onto the desk, took off his shirt and moved over. “I hate you,” Baze muttered, laying over him and kissing him through Chirrut’s laughter

“Mm… say it again,” Chirrut muttered. “But mean it this time.”

Baze let out a breath, and then he smiled, kissing Chirrut again. “You know I cannot, fool.”

“I love you,” Chirrut muttered, before pushing down Baze’s pants. “And I need you.”

“You will always have me,” Baze promised before he kissed over his neck. “I’m still going to bite you though.”

“Please do, my love.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at ShipArmada whenever you want!


End file.
